


Mind Control

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, FebuWhump2021, Mind Control, Prompt: Mind Control, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Clint reflects.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mind Control

Clint couldn't remember much of what he did under Loki's control but he remembered exactly how it felt.

To have your body and mind detached from one another.

To feel yourself moving and having no power to stop.

To have a constant dark screen in front of your eyes even thought you know that you are right under the sun.

Clint also remembers a few moments when the screen would dissipate and he was able to see in front of him.

People hurting.

People _he_ was hurting.

He had tried to scream at himself to stop but all there was had been an echo around him as the screen appeared once again.

Clint remembered feeling more hopeless than he ever had.

The helplessness of losing his hearing, the sadness for his brother's situation, his whole past were nothing when compared to the feeling of losing control of _himself_.

Clint hoped to never have to go through that again.

He wished for his team to never have to go through it even once.

"Hey, birdbrains. You with us?" Tony said startling Hawkeye out of his dark thoughts.

Clint nodded and went to take another bite of his shawarma as his teammates continued chatting around him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))


End file.
